My Little Pony Afterlife
by Purple Filly
Summary: This is a story that came to me while I was at my mother's grave and was listening to My Little Pony songs. This story helps me cope. I plan to make this a video on YouTube. The opening is finished so if you want to see it head over to YouTube and you can go to my channel. Purple Filly. That's me. I also would love some auditions. send auditions to e-mail that's in the video.


Chapter 1 Angel in Pink

Pinkie laughed as she fell into the hallway that leads to Heaven. Pinkalious was waiting for her. Pinkalious was light pink, had a purple mane and tail, wore a short dark pink gown, her wings were white with pink in them, her Cutie mark was a light purple cake, and had a halo over one of her ears. When pinkie opened her eyes she couldn't believe she was able to be on clouds and not fall through. "Where am I? What? I don't have the walk on clouds spell on me. How could I be on clouds?" asked Pinkie. "Because you are dead. It's okay. You're safe from any harm. I'm Pinkalious. Your Guardian Angel at your service." said Pinkalious with a smile. Pinkie popped up. "My Guardian Angel? Aren't we suppose to go to Heaven or something?" Pinkie asked. "Yes if you are ready." replied Pinkalious. She led Pinkie to the gates. As they opened she said "Welcome to Heaven." They walked in as saw a purple Unicorn Angel. She was light purple, had a short dark purple gown on, her mane and tail were pink, her wings were white with purple in them, her Cutie mark was a purple star, and she also had her halo over an ear "Hi. My name is Purple Star. I'm Rarity's Angel and I help newcomers get dressed." She used her magic and transformed Pinkie into an Angel. Pinkie was so excited that she looked at herself in her new form. She had on a teal short gown, her wings were white with light pink in them, and her halo was over one of her ears. "I'm an Angel! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said prancing. "Well I will make sure her room is ready. said Purple Star walking away. Just then another Angel flew in. She was white, had on a blue gown, orange and yellow flowed in her mane and tail, her wings were white with blue in them, her Cutie mark was a cumulus cloud, and her halo was directly above her head. When she saw Pinkie she grew happy. "Wow! A new Angel! Hey Shining! Big Mac!" she shouted. Twilight's big brother and Applejack's big brother trotted over. Shining Armor still acting as a royal guard welcomed Pinkie. Big Mac followed with a "Yup." Cumulus got an idea. "I'll go find you a friend." Then she flew off. Suddenly, an Alicorn walked in. She was yellow, had light pink wings, had a short creamy gown on, her Cutie was two hearts hooked together, and her halo was around her horn. It was also golden. "Hello Pinkie. Welcome to Heaven and your Afterlife." she said. Pinkie straightened up. She asked "Who are you? A princess?" Gold Lily smiled. "I'm Gold Lily. I used to be a princess. No royal duties in Heaven. Tell me do you know of the elements of harmony?" She asked. "Yes. I am one." peeped Pinkie. "Will you use it to help us?" asked Gold Lily. Pinkie became confused. "What is wrong?" she asked. Shining Armor began to cry. But her told her that Demons had began to come into Heaven a kidnap Angels and the last one that was kidnapped was Fluttershy's Guardian Angel. Pinkie couldn't believe it. "That's terrible! We have to save them all! I'll do it!" she said beaming brightly. Gold Lily took her Element of Laughter and slipped it on her neck. "Then this belongs to you. Don't worry about the tree. I gave it eternal life." Pinkie began to cry. "My friends. If only..." Shining Armor tried to cheer up Pinkie. "Although I don't like mentioning it you could get them back. Just kill them." Pinkie was surprised at how he could say that. "What?! I can't! They are my friends!" shouted Pinkie. Gold Lily nodded. "That's why you are an Angel. I could let you go back in the daytime only. I'll casted a spell on your element to allow you to do that. We will pull you back up to Heaven at night or if we need you. Shining take her to her room." ordered Gold Lily. "Yes. Come Pinkie." A few moments later Pinkie was in her own new room. "Here we are." said Shining Armor proudly. Gummy Pinkie's pet alligator who had no teeth was waiting for her. Pinkie saw him and ran over to him. "Gummy! I missed you." she said starting to pet him. He had white wings and a halo. "Me too." replied Gummy. Pinkie stared at him in amazement. "You can talk?" she asked. Gummy smiled and said "It's Heaven." Well he was right. It is Heaven so why wouldn't pets talk. Pinkie said good night as went to sleep. In the Demon world. a multi-colored Unicorn named Wishful was begging for has a pink star Cutie mark. An Alicorn called Sterling who was light purple, had purple wings, and a diamond Cutie mark looked angrily at Wishful. "Wishful! You worthless, dead, unicorn! How could you let Pinkie go to Heaven?!" she growled. Wishful hung her head. "Forgive me." she trembled. Sterling huffed."Forgive you? That's what Angels do." A yellow Pegasus with golden wings that looked like Angel wings entered. Her Cutie mark was golden wings. She smiled wickedly at Wishful. She had heard everything. She looked at Sterling as she sat on her throne. "Perhaps it's in our favor that she went to Heaven." said Gold Wing. Sterling became interested. "How?" she asked. " Gold Wing said "She received her element. Perfect next victim." She had a plan to kidnap Pinkie, but Sterling had other plans."No. Kill all of the Elements then we will kidnap them. Take care of things while I'm gone. I need to talk my sister." said Sterling as she vanished in flames.


End file.
